highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Wikia Editor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Highlander Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Connor MacLeod page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Multiple Connor pages Honestly, I don't think anyone else minds this except you. None of the other members have raised an issue with this, and furthermore, your editing this info as if you're "correcting" an issue is rather annoying, especially considering how much have the various members have corrected the pages as they were ever since we implemented those changes. As for making it confusing by having so many Connor pages... Look, the franchise in and of itself is confusing, so there is no way around that. Furthermore, the fact remains that Connor HAS had multiple fates. He won the Prize per the first film, and there's no disputing that. The Series might follow it, but it is its own thing, and follows the first film in some ''way, but not totally. That has to be respected, because the first film didn't ''just spin-off the TV Series. Second, no we cannot agree that HL2 never happened, because the producers have been adamant that it is taken as its own thing. And which created were those that said HL2 was a dream? Show them to me. Because Russel Mulcahy, as much as he hates the film, never dismissed its existence and neither have the producers. Especially Bill Panzer, who has defended the film numerously, and Peter Davis has called it the best sequel (and you can find that quote in Empire Magazine, issue of 2010). And, despite the continuity spear-headed by the TV Series not adressing it, its still its own story, that takes place outside the Series-verse, and thats how it should be considered. Coupled with the fact that Russel Mulcahy handled both films, and the simple fact that they both constituted the only continuity of HL, makes the existence of a Movie-verse page for Connor relevant and important. This is not the same Connor that Duncan killed in Endgame - mostly, because Duncan didn't exist when HL1 was created anyway. Do note that I'd have done a page about Connor's HL1-HL3 continuity, because that has been a different continuity before the advent of the comics including the events of the film in the Series-verse. I opted not to do a page on HL1-HL3 Connor because it ''would ''be redundant, and because HL3 is too stupid anyway (although I like it). Also, The Source ''has ''been discounted, in numerous cons, in which I've also been present... But to date, there is not a single official story that has ever discounted The Source, in the TV Series-verse. You can take it or leave, but until there's something that officially outs it, its there. Now, I can understand your claim for confusion, as far the Animated Series' Connor is concerned. I could simplify it by removing all HL1-related material, and just reference that he has that same history. But he's also there, and to say that he didn't exist is silly. This is not a wikia for the TV Series only, but the whole franchise. Thus, I understand your enthusiasm, and I appreciate talking about this with me, but do note that wikia is supposed to provide accurate information on all variations of the characters involved. Just like there are two Kirks now with divergent histories (the Shatner Kirk and the Pine Kirk), there's always been a Prize-winning Connor, and a Duncan-beheaded Connor. No doubt about it.HighlanderFan83 (talk) 10:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) The Movie-verses Truth is, there never was just one Movie-verse. There was HL1-HL2, HL1-HL3, and the Series-verse's movies. So HL3 was never gonna aknowledge HL2 in any way, shape or form, thus it was ignored. Tus, why Brenda has seemingly so many deaths - although Endgame's official Producer's Cut doesn't even mention her, and given how the comics embraced HL3, you could accept HL3's explanation as Brenda's official Series-verse death. I understand what you mean by the Series-verse being the one that most people follow, and I agree. But its gonna be as good as dead when the remake comes out (when that comes out), so the Wikia might as well disclaim that. The fact of the matter is that, even if the Series ignores HL2, its still ''there. ''We can't ignore it, and might as well say things as they were. Still, I do think we minimze the confusion, by eliminating the Animated Series Connor, and adding a few paragraphs in the Movie-verse's Connor page about the varying continuities. The Series-verse Connor page will stay, but that way, we can also explain the existence of varying continuities for Connor other than the Series. What do you say?HighlanderFan83 (talk) 11:29, October 14, 2012 (UTC)